


tfw u accidentally sext ur bro but it turns out he liked it

by laundrynapkin



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laundrynapkin/pseuds/laundrynapkin
Summary: Raihan accidentally sends a risqué photo to the wrong person but it all works out in the end!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 534





	tfw u accidentally sext ur bro but it turns out he liked it

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of steam about two thirds of the way through this but it was burning a hole in my google docs and I really wanted to just be done with it, so.... Here it is! A bit rushed but I hope it's at least readable lol. enjoy!

Gym Challenge season was over now. The power plant was up and running again and repairs were almost done on the Hammerlocke castle tower. Things were too calm and Raihan was _bored out of his mind._ Nothing good ever happened when he got bored.

He was just lying around uselessly in the living quarters of the castle and had gone through every single channel on the tv _and_ all his social media apps before eventually deciding to hit up an old fuckbuddy, more out of boredom than any real desire to have sex. Nobody important, just a casual friend that he also occasionally had sex with, which could be said about most of his contacts if he was honest. Not all of them, but most. He didn’t mind it, though. Sex made you vulnerable and doing it with people you cared about was just asking for trouble, especially when you were famous and things were bound to be leaked to the media. 

Raihan had decided to just do it with casual acquaintances only, but some of his League Trainer colleagues were more secretive and seemed to shy away from anything sexual. Former Champion Leon especially had been an expert at changing the topic and giving non-answers when interviewers tried asking him about romance and all the stuff that came with it. Raihan had known the guy for over a decade and still couldn’t tell you anything about his love life, if he even had one. Maybe Leon just didn’t _want_ to date or fuck or any of the sort. Maybe… 

Raihan shook his head violently, trying to dislodge the thoughts. No thinking about Leon right now. He looked back at his phone and the text he had still yet to type up. Maybe he should just say ‘ _hey_ ’ and let it unfold from there? But no, it would be obvious what he wanted anyway so he decided to make it blatant and instead attached a photo from the last time they met up. The photo was of him, mouthing at the base of the other person’s dick, fingers playing with the head, eyes focused on the camera, and he looked damn good in it. Then he typed up ‘ _wanna do this again soon?_ ’ and a winking emoji and sent it off. 

It took maybe a couple minutes of scrolling through various social media (again) before he got a text back. From Leon. Saying ‘ _i think u got the wrong number rai :p_ ’ 

Hold up. What? 

Oh no.

He scrolled up and sure enough, there was his pic and his text, which had not been sent to the person he was _trying_ to text, but instead to Leon. The former Champion, undefeated for twelve years. His best friend and rival and also the guy he’d had a big, ugly crush on for the better part of a decade. That Leon. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he said, out loud to the empty room. Oh, this was a disaster. Thinking about Leon right before sending the text, even for such a short while, had fucked him over. He must have tapped Leon’s name completely on instinct. His mind was going a mile a minute thinking about how he could damage control this when he got another text. Shit. He did not want to look at it, certain Leon was either going to lecture him about sending pictures like that as a public figure, or be grossed out or say something else that would break his heart.

Whatever he had expected, it wasn’t what he got. The new text just said ‘ _lookin good tho_ ’ with a thumbs up next to it. Leon thought he looked good. With a cock in his face. Raihan felt very hot suddenly, with both embarrassment and a little tentative bit of excitement.

 _Don’t read into it,_ he thought to himself, _don’t read into it, he’s joking, he doesn’t mean anything by it, don’t fucking read into it…_

‘ _delete that_ ’ he texted back. Then another one saying ‘ _delete it right now_ ’. Part of him hoped Leon wouldn’t. His phone pinged almost immediately. ‘ _whos dick is that btw. do i have to fight them for ur honor??_ ’ Oh, Leon was being _cute_ now. Well, he could play along with that.

‘ _u know full well i have no honor leon_ ’

Ping. ‘ _aw thats not true!_ ’. Another one, ‘ _fr tho, u look great. do u have more?_ ’ 

More. Leon wanted more pics. Of Raihan. Sucking dick. Was he dreaming? Maybe someone had stolen Leon’s phone and was pretending to be him to use in some sort of smear campaign? Admittedly, that sounded far fetched but Leon was kind of an airhead already so it wasn’t _totally_ out of the realm of possibility.

‘ _this is leon right? not some sort of trap??_ ’ Not that he thought a phone thief would reveal themself just like that but he wasn’t sure what else to say.

Ping. ‘ _nop, just me_ ’ and then a terrible, out of focus selfie. That was definitely Leon. Raihan did not know what to do with that information. He sat there for several minutes scrolling through the conversation, reading it all again. Leon thought he looked good sucking dick and wanted to see more. What the hell. Part of him was excited, ecstatic even. This was the man whose attention he had been trying to catch for almost ten years, the man he was disgustingly in love with but had settled for being close friends with instead, out of not wanting to possibly ruin their relationship. Saying he looked good. 

Raihan _wanted_ to believe it, but… Another part of him suspected some kind of foul play was going on. Leon had never given any indication that he returned Raihan’s feelings and Raihan had not been about to actually _ask_ him. He wondered if Leon was playing some awful prank on him. Maybe he and his newly appointed professor friend were sitting together somewhere, laughing at him. Deep down, though, he knew Leon would never do that. He may be an airhead and unbearably cocky at times (most of the time), but he wasn’t a bully and he didn’t like laughing at people. Even after beating Raihan in battle ten times to zero, he had never laughed at him.

  
His train of thought was interrupted by his phone pinging again. A longer text this time.

‘ _hey sorry if i made u uncomfortable ill scale it back . honestly just thought u looked hot as hell and decided to go for it but i probably came on too strongly. im sorry . x_ ’

Oh no. No no no he could not let Leon think he was uncomfortable with this line of conversation when the truth was that he was _too_ comfortable with it. He moved like lightning to text back as fast as possible.

‘ _no i was just thinkin too much sry. kinda hot knowing u liked it …… u want more pics like that?_ ’

Ping. ‘ _yes pls_ ’ and a glitter heart emoji. Oh, Leon was really looking to destroy him. Alright then. Raihan scrolled through his gallery for a while until he found a pic. This one had him with a splatter of cum across his cheek and lips, flashing a lazy smile and a peace sign at the camera. It was a good one in his opinion, Leon had better be _floored_. _‘here u go_ ’ he typed, then added a heart emoji of his own. If Leon could play dirty sending hearts and whatnot, so could he.

A minute later he got a text back. It had a photo attached (still out of focus) of Leon’s lower body sitting on a sofa, hard cock clearly straining against his trousers (pajama pants??). ‘ _fuck_ ’ was all the text said.

 _Fuck indeed._ This was undeniable proof that Leon wasn’t playing a prank on him and was in fact affected by the pictures. Raihan groaned. He was flushing hot and getting hard himself very quickly but he didn’t _want_ to touch himself. He wanted to touch _Leon_. He could ask if Leon was alone, take a flying taxi to wherever he lived currently, suck his dick, and … And then what? They part as friends? That’s it? Raihan wasn’t sure he could do that. He would want more, would always want more, and Leon might not want to give him that. In that case, he would be knowingly breaking his own heart. But… 

_Screw it_ , he thought. Life was too short to abstain from the things you wanted just because you might get hurt. _Magikarpe diem_ , or whatever, right?

‘ _u busy? can i come over??_ ’ he texted.

Almost immediately, he got a message back. ‘ _fuck yes. im @ rotr room C1_ ’. 

The Rose of the Rondelands hotel in Wyndon. Champion suite. Leon had had a semi-permanent residence there for years, and apparently he hadn’t moved out yet, even though he wasn’t the Champion anymore. Not that there was really any reason to hurry, Raihan supposed, since the new Champion was just a kid and still lived at home. 

Not giving himself time to have second thoughts and get cold feet, he pulled on his hoodie and put Flygon’s Pokéball in his pocket. It was just a dick appointment and he didn’t need to bring his full team, but he’d be caught dead before going out without bringing a single Pokémon with him. Then, sending one last text Leon’s way (‘ _omw. c u soon_ ’), he dusted off his clothing, made sure he looked at least somewhat presentable, and hurried outside to call a taxi.

* * *

It took longer than Raihan had hoped to get to Wyndon from Hammerlocke because of a blizzard on Route 10, but it was still a pretty short trip, all things considered. 

He had tried his damndest not to think about _anything_ on the way there to avoid getting his hopes up, but as he stepped into the elevator in the Rose of the Rondelands hotel, he found himself full of nervous energy and unable to stand still. Bouncing his leg, drumming his fingers, biting his lips. _Calm down, Raihan,_ he thought to himself, _it’s just Leon, he’s your best friend, you’ve been here before, you know each other well_. It didn’t work. He had been to Leon’s suite before, sure, but not for sex. What was he going to do if their relationship became awkward after this? If Leon only wanted this to be a one-time thing? Hell, maybe Leon had changed his mind altogether and didn’t want him after all--

The elevator _ding-dong'_ ed and pulled Raihan out of his thoughts. He took a deep breath through his nose as he walked through the doors. Why was he worrying so much about this anyway? In pretty much all other aspects of his life (except maybe battle), his usual tactic was just to not think about it too hard and things would probably work out, but with Leon thrown in the mix, it seemed he was completely unable to _stop_ thinking.

He found himself in front of the door to the Champion suite in no time at all and rung the doorbell. There was a muffled noise from the other side and then the door opened and Leon was standing there, looking absolutely gorgeous, wearing socks and pajama pants and a worn looking t-shirt with some band logo on it. Raihan’s heart ached.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Raihan opened his mouth to speak, managed to get out an “uh,” and then he was pulled into the room and kissed. It was surprisingly gentle, just Leon’s lips moving against his own, but he couldn’t stop himself from moaning into it anyway. He had wanted to kiss Leon for _so long_ … 

All too soon, though, Leon pulled away. He closed the door properly and made sure to lock it. “Hi,” he said, smiling sheepishly and rubbing at the back of his neck. He wasn’t meeting Raihan’s eyes, instead focusing somewhere around his chin. Was he nervous too?

“Hi,” Raihan said back, voice sounding hoarse to his own ears.

“I wasn’t sure if you were actually, um. Actually serious about coming over,” Leon said, “So I didn’t get properly dressed or anything, sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it, dude, I’ve seen you in casual wear before.” Raihan wondered why Leon would even care.

“Yeah, I guess so…” A blush spread across his cheeks. Cute. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Absolutely,” Raihan replied, feeling breathless, and immediately he was shoved back against the wall, with Leon pulling him down by the front of his hoodie. Leon’s other hand went to the back of his head and they kissed again, sloppier this time. Raihan considered putting up at least a little bit of a fight, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, surrendering completely to Leon’s tongue licking into him, Leon’s fingers brushing against the hair at the back of his neck, Leon’s breath hot against his face, _Leon Leon Leon_. 

His fingers twisted into Leon’s hair and tugged gently, pulling a soft noise out of him that Raihan could almost taste. Leon stepped closer, which was an achievement in and of itself, and slotted one of his thighs between Raihan’s. His hand left Raihan’s hoodie and instead travelled down his body and around to grab his ass and pull him closer and Raihan let out an almost pitiful sound as he felt Leon’s half hard cock press against him.

Again, Leon pulled away, and Raihan had to really restrain himself to not chase after his lips, desperate as he was. 

“Maybe,” Leon said softly against Raihan’s lips and, oh, he was just as out of breath as Raihan was, that was a good sign. “Maybe we should do this somewhere more comfortable. My legs are all shaky,” he said, with an embarrassed smile. Raihan swallowed, then nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak right now.

Raihan assumed they were going for the huge sofa in front of the equally huge tv and the floor to ceiling windows looking over the city, but Leon led him further, to the bedroom portion of the suite that had always been locked when he had visited before.

The bedroom was not quite as extensive as the living room but still large. It had a huge closet (Raihan was willing to bet it was mostly full of athletic wear), a soft carpet, more floor to ceiling windows (drapes pulled closed) and a very large, unmade bed with at least 8 pillows thrown around it. Leon went over and very half-heartedly tried to make the bed look at least sort of presentable.

“How many people does that bed even hold?” Raihan couldn’t stop himself from asking. “It’s fucking huge.”

“Uh. At least two,” Leon said, “But I’ve never actually had more than two people in it at a time. Including myself.” Huh. Raihan filed that info away for later, if he felt like torturing himself wondering who exactly had been in Leon’s bed.

“What’s the point of having a giant bed, then, if you’re not using it for orgies?”

“Look, the chai-, I mean, uh, Rose was not having it when I asked for a smaller room and the bed comes with the suite, so I-”

“Alright, alright, I’m just joking around,” Raihan said as he walked closer, knowing Leon was not comfortable talking about Rose just yet. He gently pushed Leon down to sit on the edge of the bed and kneeled between his legs, smiling softly. “Forget I asked.”

Leon locked eyes with him, frowning slightly. “Rai, you know you don’t… Have to do this, right?”

Raihan tilted his head slightly. “I offered, though,” he said. 

“You did, but…” Leon closed his eyes and moaned as Raihan leaned in close and licked a wet stripe up his throat. “Fuck. Y-you can always change your mind, is what I mean. I would never want you to feel obligated or-’

Raihan shushed him gently. “You think too much, Leon.” As if there was any way in hell he would change his mind about _this_ . He still had no idea what kind of consequences would result from getting intimate with his best friend and he really did not want to think about it in the current moment, anyway. All he wanted right now was _Leon_.

Kissing his way down his neck, Raihan’s hand drifted down to the front of Leon’s pants, curling around his cock through the fabric. Leon sighed and bucked against him and Raihan bit his lip trying (and failing) to muffle the moan that forced its way out of him. Oh, he wanted more of this, so much more. Leon, usually so guarded and private about his own wants, losing that control and just taking what he wanted from Raihan… The idea of it made his head spin. Possibly because of all the blood rushing to his dick.

  
Pulling away from the former Champion reluctantly, Raihan straightened himself out and looked the other in the eye. “Okay,” he said, breathless, “While I’m normally not a fan of skipping the foreplay, I really, _really_ want to suck your dick, right now.” Leon’s eyes widened just slightly. “Holy shit, yes,” he breathed out, then wrapped his arms around Raihan’s neck and pulled him in for another wet, frantic kiss. “ _Please_ ,” he whispered against Raihan’s lips.

How could he not obey when Leon asked so sweetly?

  
He dragged his hands down Leon’s chest, squeezing his pecs only for a moment, vowing to himself to give this gorgeous body more attention later. If Leon would let him, at least. His fingers shook just slightly as they brushed over defined abs and hipbones. It was honestly getting ridiculous how turned on he was, Raihan thought to himself. If he came untouched just from sucking Leon’s dick, which felt like a very real possibility to him, he might just straight up die from embarrassment.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself together and yanked down Leon’s pants, exposing his dick. (No underwear, he noted.) Raihan moaned and bit his lip at the sight. It was hard and hot, average length but _thick_ and Raihan had never wanted anything inside him more. He’d settle for putting it in his mouth for now but that thing was _definitely_ going in his ass later. If Leon would let him, he reminded himself. There was still no guarantee this wasn’t just a one night stand. 

“You okay?” Leon was looking down at him with an expression on his face that Raihan couldn’t read. He wondered how long he had just been staring at the other man’s dick. Maybe it was freaking him out a little. 

“Yeah,” he said. Swallowed. “Yes. Super okay.” Flashed a grin that he _hoped_ looked confident.

Leon smiled at him, so softly, leaning back on one elbow and letting his other hand rest on the back of Raihan’s head. It felt almost grounding. “Alright,” he said, confidently keeping eye contact. Raihan had to look away first, cheeks burning.

  
He took hold of the cock in front of him, stroked it a few times while watching a drop of precum beading at the tip, then leaned in closer and licked it off slowly, feeling Leon twitch against him at the sensation. He glanced up, made eye contact with the former Champion, and grinned.

Raihan dove in again, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently. He could go faster, probably, but he wanted to take his time and savor the taste and smell and _feel_ of it all. He wanted to be able to taste Leon on his tongue for _days_. Making sure to be mindful of his too-sharp canines, he started moving, taking in more with each bob of his head. He kept one hand stroking the base while the other wandered, pushing under Leon’s soft cotton t-shirt to fondle his chest. 

  
Blood was rushing in Raihan’s ears as he concentrated on trying to relax his throat, and he almost didn’t hear it when Leon started talking to him. 

“-han. Raihan, _fuck-_ ,” Leon interrupted himself with a loud moan as Raihan pinched a nipple. He huffed a little in amusement at Leon clearly straining, trying not to fuck into his mouth. 

“You look, _ah_ , you look so _good_ like this, Rai.” The hand at the back of his head moved slightly, winding fingers into his hair. “So _pretty_.”

The noise that forced its way out of Raihan’s throat at those words was too close to a whimper for comfort. _Pretty?_ He’d heard hot, handsome, sexy before, even beautiful, but pretty was new and he _liked it_. He wanted more of it, wanted to be pretty for Leon. Fuck. He was going to be absolutely _fucked_ if the other man kept talking like that.

And he did.

  
As Raihan picked up speed, the former Champion spoke again. “Such a pretty boy,” he breathed out, “taking me in so perfectly, _fuck,_ Rai, you feel _amazing..._ ”

Raihan pulled off slowly at that, ignoring the (adorable) pout Leon gave him. “I swear, if you keep talking like that…” he murmured, still jerking the other’s cock, gathering more saliva on his tongue.

“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t-, I didn’t even think about it,” Leon started, looking embarrassed.

“That’s not what I mean, you idiot,” Raihan interrupted him, slowly running his tongue over the head of Leon’s dick, dipping into the slit and earning him a twitch and sharp intake of breath from above. “It’s hot as fuck, you’re gonna make me come in my pants at this rate.”

“Oh, that’s good to know,” came the reply, just slightly mischievous. “I’ll keep doing it then.” Raihan groaned against Leon. This man was going to be the death of him. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, then opened his mouth back up and swallowed down the other’s cock as fast as he could without choking himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing his throat and moving just a little bit farther with every bob of his head, until his lips reached the base. He could feel spit running down his chin as he swallowed around Leon, one hand sliding down to cup his balls and the other gripping his thigh for dear life.

“Rai,” Leon’s breathless voice came again, “Rai, _ah_ , I’m close-” Raihan made a quick decision and shoved down his pants and underwear, taking hold of his own dripping cock. He moaned around Leon with every movement of his head, every stroke of his hand, he was _so close_ , he could barely breathe- 

  
“A-Are you gonna swallow for me, pretty boy?” _Fuck._

  
Raihan _definitely_ whimpered this time as he came into his hand, probably staining his pants and the nice carpet too. Leon moved too, fucking into Raihan’s mouth a handful of times before tightening his hold on the other’s hair and coming hard down his throat. Raihan swallowed around him, almost managing to keep it up, before pulling off and coughing. He took a breath, then wrapped his lips around the head again and sucked gently, feeling Leon twitching against him, listening to his soft little moans as he squeezed out the last few drops of cum.

  
There was a beat of silence as they both caught their breaths.

  
“Shit,” Raihan eventually said, resting his head on Leon’s thigh despite the layer of sweat covering the limb. His voice sounded all rough and fucked out and his knees hurt like hell, but he felt incredibly satisfied. For now, at least. 

“Yeah,” Leon agreed.

Raihan exhaled and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie, then pushed himself into a standing position, using the bed for leverage and not Leon’s leg. _Fuck_ , that hurt. He felt like an old man. Probably a bad idea to kneel like that for too long. He pulled up his pants and underwear, which thankfully did not have cum on them, staring down at the carpet, which did. He did not look at Leon. “Uh, sorry about your carpet,” he said, feeling very awkward all of a sudden. 

Leon sat up from where he had fallen back against the bed. Raihan didn’t know what expression he was wearing, as he was trying to look at anything, _anything_ else. “Do you want to stay the night?” Leon asked.

Raihan _wanted_ to say no. He wasn’t ready to talk about this yet, and he especially wasn’t ready to lie sleepless in Leon’s guest bedroom, overthinking every single interaction they’d ever had, to try and imagine what he could have done differently. But when he finally turned his gaze to Leon, the other had such a tender and _expectant_ look on his face that Raihan just couldn’t bring himself to say no.

“Sure,” he said, doing his best to keep his voice steady, and watched as Leon’s face lit up with happiness. Oh, he was in way too deep here. It almost _hurt_.

“Come here,” Leon said, opening his arms for a hug, and Raihan went without even considering rejecting him. It would be like rejecting the sun. Raihan was powerless against it. He was pulled down to lie next to Leon, trying and failing to avoid touching the bedsheets with his still gross hand. Leon didn’t seem to mind, instead holding him tighter and pressing a sweet kiss to the side of his neck. Raihan closed his eyes. This was nice. He wrapped the arm he wasn’t currently lying on around Leon too, carding fingers through his hair.

  
They stayed like that for a few minutes (Raihan _may_ have been on the verge of falling asleep) before Leon made a noise and started moving.

“I can’t feel my arm, dude, hold on,” he said, trying to pull his arm out from under Raihan, before Raihan himself sat up and freed him. Leon stretched his arm, wiggled it around a bit to get back the blood flow and then seemed to notice he still had his pants around his ankles and pulled them up. He stretched again, arms above his head, and yawned like a lion. Raihan watched him closely but said nothing. 

  
“Rai?” Leon finally turned his gaze back to Raihan. “You okay there?”

“Yeah, I’m…” Raihan sighed, “I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“You look sad.”

“I’m not, I’m just… Confused, I guess?” Raihan steeled himself, took a deep breath and looked Leon in the eye again. “What does this mean? Is… Was this a one time thing only?” He paused. Leon looked like he hadn’t even thought about what would come after, which, if Raihan knew him right, was exactly it. He continued, “Because I’d really love for this to be uh. A recurring thing, but if you don’t, we can just pretend nothing happened and never talk about it again-”

“No!” Leon interrupted, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Don’t say that! I like you, I would never-” He cleared his throat, turned his head slightly, eyes downcast. Raihan felt breathless. Leon looked back up at him, determination clear on his face.

  
“Raihan!” He said. “Will you go out with me?”

  
Raihan stared. What? _What???_ Where did this come from? He had assumed that if Leon would want more, it would be as a casual, friends with benefits-type thing. After all, he had been flirting with and _aching for_ the other man for so long and never gotten any indication that Leon reciprocated. Or even that he dated at all. He had all but assumed that Leon just wasn’t into him, wasn’t into relationships in general, but now…

His focus shifted back to Leon, who was looking slightly crestfallen after the long pause.

  
“Of course I will,” Raihan whispered, and not for the first time (and _definitely_ not for the last time), he found himself comparing Leon to the sun, as his whole face lit up in a beautiful smile. Raihan’s cheeks felt sore and he realized belatedly that he, too, was smiling widely. God, he was in love. 

“Good,” Leon said, and kissed him. Raihan was fairly sure he must still taste like dick but it seemed neither of them cared. The kiss was sweet, almost chaste, until Leon’s tongue shot out, licking at his lower lip and then curling around his fang. They pulled apart slowly.

Raihan leaned over slightly and pressed his forehead to Leon’s. “I can’t believe you beat me to it,” he said with a laugh, “I’ve been trying my damndest to get your attention for _years_ , but you still asked me out first! Fucking typical.”

“...Wait, you have?”

“Leon, I swear, I’ve met _Rhyhorn_ that were less dense than you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *writes One (1) fic for a fandom, then moves on to the next fandom*
> 
> come say hi at @flatrabbit3 on twitter!


End file.
